Leaving You Behind
by renegadewriter8
Summary: Sometimes duty can keep you from the one you really love. Sometimes it's your own comrades making you commit such a crime. Sometimes, lies and deceit can deeply hurt your loved one, and you'd never even know it. /Suck at summaries.


... so yeah... I'm back! *is bricked* I'm sorry! I will update! I will! *is bricked again*

... review? *is chased by angry readers*

00000000000

Prowl moaned as the spike in him kept hitting the sensitive sensor nodes deep inside his valve. He withered under his lover, head flung back in pleasure, optics offline, and mouth hanging open, pants and moans leaving his vocalizer.

"Ja- Jazz.. ahhhh" He breathed, servos coming up to run seductively over the white arms supporting his lover, each beside his helm.

The mentioned mech looked down into Prowl's ecstasy filled faceplate, moaning as the nimble fingers massaged his arms and back, almost making him lose his balance. Prowl's legs had fallen open to the sides, allowing Jazz even deeper into his valve.

The white and black mech thrusted frantically, wanting to see his lover overload.

"Come on Prowl…" He panted. "Overload fer me. Overload!"

Before the words could make any sense to the black and gold mech, Jazz's com link went off.

"Frag it all ta the pits! Ya've gotta be fragging kidding meh!" The elite guard screamed in anger, stopping his movements. One clenched servo came down hard next to Prowl's helm, visor burning in frustration.

Prowl sighed in disappointment and dissatisfaction as his pleasure blinded processor caught up with the situation. He couldn't stop the displeased whine as he felt his lover slowly pull out of him.

The elite guard gave the black ninja a quick apologetic kiss before shifting to sit at the edge of the berth, his back facing his still panting lover.

Prowl looked at the ceiling, processor distant, legs still open and valve throbbing in need. He was drained and didn't feel like moving. Turing his helm to stare at his lover's back, he could hear a low conversation between either Ultra Magnus or Sentinel, the whispered and hissed words not making too much sense to his pleasure filled and exhausted processor. One of Jazz's servos was at the side of his helm, where his com link was located while the other was slowly stroking his spike.

Moaning at the sight, Prowl couldn't help but slide his own servo down to his valve, slim fingers playing with the rim, making him arch into his own touch. After a few seconds though, he stopped. He'd want nothing more but to continue, to overload and slip into recharge, but he was so damn tired all of a sudden. His servo fell to the side, and he closed his legs and panel.

Letting out a tired sigh, he turned to look once more at his lover. Jazz had stopped stroking himself and was gesturing wildly, no doubt having an argument with whoever was on the other side. Probably Sentinel, Jazz would never argue or raise his voice at Magnus.

Prowl jumped a bit when a servo touched his arm lightly, onlining his optics. He hadn't noticed he had offlined them, nor had he realized he had fallen into a light recharge.

"Hey Prowler, sorry 'bout that." Jazz's faceplates were near his own, a small sheepish smile in place.

"Mmmm, 'is alright." The black ninja bot mumbled sleepily.

Jazz frowned. "Ya okay? Ya didn't seem this tired when we started."

"Hmm? No… 'm fine. Just… really tired."

Prowl turned unto his side, caught the sight of Jazz's spike drenched in both their fluids and felt guilty.

"Want to finish? I - I could blow you…" He said hesitatingly supporting himself on an elbow, not really used to or comfortable with offering such a thing aloud yet.

Jazz shook his head slightly amused. "Nah, don't worry 'bout it. Ah gotta head back ta the ship, Magnus wants ta see me ASAP. Ah'll take care of it then."

"'Kay, if you're sure." The black and gold said laying back down.

Standing up, Jazz closed his panel and hissed at the uncomfortable pressure on his spike. Turning back to his lover, he was surprised and a bit worried to see Prowl already deep in recharge. Leaning in to kiss him softly on his helm, he wondered if he should call Ratchet, but Sentinel had said to come back at once. Sighing, he pulled the thermal blanket over the black and gold and silently left the room, making a mental note to call in the morning to see if he was alright.

0000000

Driving around Detroit with his spike pressurized was not comfortable at all. He decided to make a quick stop in his quarters before he headed for the control room and take a shower while he was at it. He'd take his time, too fragged off at having to stop during an intense interface session with his lover to care about the 'urgency' of a meeting.

"Magnus, SP." He greeted a bit dryly as he entered the room and transformed. He was in a very bad mood for having to leave Prowl alone, the warm shower and overload not having helped at all to calm him.

"So nice of you to join us." Sentinel sneered. "Been busy fragging that good for nothing maintenance bot?"

Jazz's visor flashed and was suddenly in front of the bigger mech. Despite their height differences though, he managed to somehow appear to be towering over the mech.

"If ya _ever_, talk 'bout Prowl in those terms again Ah won't be responsible fer my actions." He said in a slow and whispered tone, that conveyed more his intentions than yelling and vehemence would ever do.

"Enough."

Both turned to face their Magnus, starring at them both with serious optics. Reluctantly, both mechs stepped away from each other and saluted him.

"As much as I disagree with your sudden interest in Autobot Prowl, I disagree even more with the image you seem so intent on giving them, Sentinel." Magnus said glaring at both of them.

Sentinel kept his mouthplates shut, content enough with Magnus opposing Jazz and Prowl's relationship to try and defend his actions. The visored mech though, was not pleased at all. Servos and denta clenching, he had to control himself not to snap at his Magnus.

"Is there a reason ya called meh?" He said instead, cheerfulness gone from his voice.

Taking in Jazz's tense and defensive stance, the Magnus sighed. "Jazz, I disapprove with this for many reasons. One which I am about to make clear."

"What do ya mean, sir." He asked tersely.

"We are leaving."

Those three words seemed to make his world suddenly stop.

"What do ya mean we're leaving!" He demanded, unable to keep his calm any longer.

"Watch your vocalizer soldier!" Sentinel hissed.

"Quiet both of you." Magnus ordered. "We are leaving because we have larger problems to attend to. Rouge Decepticon groups and mercenaries have started to attack several Autobot outposts, each containing a space bridge and each closer to Cybertron. Our duty is elsewhere."

"What 'bout the Decepticons here! We can't just leave Optimus and his team abandoned here on the same planet Megatron is on!" Jazz said, desperately trying to get Magnus to see reason. They couldn't just take off and leave! They couldn't. _He_ couldn't! What would happen to Prowl? He had sworn never to leave him!

"What Decepticons?" Sentinel asked mockingly. "This ship has the best equipment to trace Decepticons and guess what? Not a single bleep! Optimus was always one to try and be a hero, claiming that the leader of the Decepticons is here, and that they managed to get him to retreat would win him a lot of respect back on Cybertron."

Jazz glared at Sentinel, servos shaking.

"Oh but I know you don't believe in his lies. You just want to stay for that pleasure bot Prol, or what's his name. Is he really that tight that you'd deny your duty? Might have to try him out myself."

In an instant, Jazz was on him. With each insult toward his lover, his rage increased. The last however had been too much. The thought of Sentinel's disgusting servos anywhere near Prowl made him see red. The white and black felt pleasure at punching that smug and perverted look of Sentinel's faceplates. Not thinking, processor too caught up in making this mech pay for insulting his lover, he took out his nun chucks and got ready to deal the finishing blow. A strong and firm servo on his wrist though, stopped him.

"That is **ENOUGH**!" Magnus screamed, faceplates furious. "While Sentinel's words were crude and does indeed deserve to be put in place, your actions are not justifiable, especially since you are an elite guard! This is exactly why I did not approve of your relationship with him! You will be in the brig for four joors!"

Jazz wilted, anger leaving him replaced with panic. "Ah- no! Ya have ta let me talk ta him 'fore we leave!" He begged.

Optics hard, Magnus stood straight looking down at his subordinate. As much as he hated doing this, it was for the best.

"No. And that is final. Jetfire Jetstorm, take him to the brig."

Before Jazz could react, the twins were at his side grabbing an arm each an pulling the stunned mech out.

"No! Magnus please just let meh talk ta him first! MAGNUS!"

Ultra Magnus offlined his optics, turning his back on the desperate mech. He knew what he had done had been cruel, and that Jazz may never forgive him. But it was necessary. In a way, Sentinel had been right; Jazz's duty was to the elite guard, he couldn't just go around falling for maintenance bots and thinking he could stay. Still, he felt ill at his decision.

Groaning in pain at his broken faceplates, Sentinel came up to stand behind the elder mech.

"Finally we're getting off this filthy planet."

Magnus whipped around to glare at Sentinel, and the Prime wilted. "You too will be punished for your cruel and insulting words. Such behavior is not acceptable for a Prime."

"But-!"

"But nothing!" If anything else, Magnus blamed the Prime for the events unfolded. Without Sentinel's big mouth, Jazz would not have reacted as he did, and he would have granted the younger mech his wish: to say goodbye to his lover.

"You are to inform Optimus and his team that we are leaving. Should they have any problems they are free to contact us but either than that, I want them here searching for the remaining fragments of the All Spark. When you come back, you _will_ be spending two jours in the brig."

"But Magnu-"

"That is an order!"

Turning to leave, the Magnus sighed in exhaustion. Well, at least they'd be leaving tomorrow and everything would go back to be as it should be.

Glaring at the leader of the Autobots, Sentinel clenched his servos. This was all _that_ mech's fault! Suddenly, an idea came to him, and he smiled deviously.

000000000

Jazz paced in the small cell. This couldn't be happening, he couldn't just leave without telling Prowl! The black and gold had had a lover before him, a long time ago. And the mech had hurt him deeply by abandoning him once he'd gotten tired of the younger mech. He had sworn to the fellow ninja bot, when he had started courting him, that he would never hurt him like that. Yet here he was, about to do the same thing. His spark clenched in despair, he had to get a message out, that it was not his choice! But how!

"We leave tomorrow at mid-day." Came the voice he did _not_ want to hear right now.

Jazz whipped his head to glare at the mech that stood outside his cell.

"What do ya want Sentinel?" He snapped.

"Oh nothing, just came to tell you that I'm in charge of telling Optimus and his team of our departure."

Jazz frowned in confusion. Sentinel was being way too smug about that little detail. He could hear warning alarms in his processor.

"So?" He asked warily.

"So don't worry. I'll _personally_ tell your little toy _exactly_ why you're leaving him behind."

Realization hit him, followed closely by horror, and finally rage.

"YA SLAGGING PIECE OF- DON'TCHA DARE LAY A SINGLE FINGER ON PROWL!" He screamed, slamming against the cell's bars in an attempt to reach Sentinel and beat the slag out of him.

Laughing cruelly at his plight, the Prime turned to leave. "There isn't much you can do. These cells automatically block your com link. But like I said, don't worry, I'll tell him just how much you _love_ him, and how _sad_ and _distraught _you are to be leaving. How you're_sparkbroken_ and _angry_ at Magnus' decision." With a wave of the servo, he left the brig, Jazz's threats and curses being muted as the doors closed behind him.

"SENTINEL!"

00000000000

Prowl onlined his optics with difficulty. His processor felt hazy and he ached all over. Groaning he turned to stare at the celling, thermal blanket tangled between his legs. Giving himself a moment to properly wake up, he wondered when Jazz would be dropping by, smiling at the thought of his lover. The elite guards had been staying on earth for two months, enough for the white ninja to claim a spot in Prowl's spark, even if he had managed it with some difficulty.

Standing up and groaning yet again at the aches his frame seemed intent on making him notice, he walked to the wash racks, still messy from last night's activity. The hot water was a relief to his frame and he stayed under it for a long time. Once finished, he dried himself and exited the wash rack ready to head to the rec room for some energon.

Suddenly, he stopped in the middle of the room, feeling off. His tanks made a weird noise and he brought his servo to his stomach in confusion. He was about to shake off the feeling when a new sensation hit him. No, it wasn't so new, he had felt it in his younglinghood. Panicking at the realization, he turned and rushed back into the wash racks diving for the wastebasket. As soon as he reached it, he purged. Hard.

Grimacing at the burn in his throat, he sat back with a painful moan once his tanks seemed satisfied in getting rid of all the contents in them. What was wrong with him? He took a moment to make sure he wouldn't purge again before getting up, disposing of the wastebasket's contents, and walked determinably towards the med bay.

0000000000000

"Ratchet?"

"What!"

Although used to the medic's grumpy and rough treatment, the ninjabot still flinched in reaction. He watched the medic stop cleaning some of his tools to turn and glare at him.

"Um, sorry to disturb you but, I just purged my tanks. I fear to have caught a virus." He explained calmly and precisely, else Ratchet hit him with a wrench.

Frowning, the medic walked closer, motioning the other to sit on the berth and taking out a series of tools and a scanner.

"Was this the first time your purged?" He asked, already in medic mode.

"Yes, this has been the first time. I was feeling fine and all of a sudden I felt the need to purge."

"Have you been feeling ill lately? Off somehow?" He kept asking as he ran the scanner near his sparkchamber.

Prowl frowned by took a minute to think.

"Well?" Ratchet snapped impatiently.

"Now that you mention it, I have had moments where I would suddenly be very tired and fall straight into recharge." He said suddenly worried. "Also-" He began but hesitated.

"What?"

"Well, my whole frame aches but, I'm sure that has to do with- um."

Ratchet chuckled. "What? All the interfacing you and Jazz have had?"

Prowl's cheekplates heated up and he stared at the medic in shock and embarrassment.

"Oh come on Prowl, a bit difficult not to notice with all the noise coming from your quarters. Didn't you wonder why Bumblebee hasn't spoken to you in a while?" He laughed. "Kid was traumatize."

"Hmfp. Serves him right for poking his olfactory sensors where they don't belong." He said, trying to seem unbothered by the fact that his whole team apparently knew about his relationship with the elite guard, down to the intimate details.

Chuckling, Ratchet looked at the scan results and frowned. "Well, you don't seem to have a virus, all your systems are running fine. Some are even running better than they should."

Prowl scowled worriedly. "Is that bad?"

"Well no, but it means that your firewalls are at their strongest and no virus will be able to attack your systems, almost like they're preparing to…" The medics froze, realizing just what he was about to say. But, it couldn't be… could it?

"Ratchet?" Prowl called concerned.

Grabbing his scanner again, he held it towards Prowl's chestplates with a serious expression. The black ninja bot was starting to panic.

"Ratchet what's wrong?"

"Well I'll be…"

"What is it?" Prowl demanded getting frantic.

"Oh calm down you're fine." The medic said, an odd smile on his faceplates. "Well Prowl, it seems you're carrying."

* * *

><p>OH MI GOD! *is bricked*<p>

Okay, you guys know what to do... review please! Makes me happy!


End file.
